


Cha no yu

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [3]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 060. Bibite</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/temporal_mente.html">Temporal-mente, 06. Io che in tutto quel che faccio ci metto l'anima</a></p><p>C’è qualcosa di unico nel preparare una bevanda calda in inverno, qualcosa che ha a che fare con un ancestrale ricordo materno ed una cura di sé dotata di un egoismo dolcissimo: è come sistemare la vasca per un bagno caldo con la schiuma, tra zaffate di calore e profumo.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai. Seishiro-chan non esiste ancora e Sakurazuka è il Sakurazukamori che avete conosciuto fino all'undicesimo volume di X: lì poi avvenne un pastrocchio che prima o poi vi narrerò, che li portò a decidere di convivere e non fare l'ignobile fine che la Ohkawa ha scelto per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cha no yu

_« Il cuore della Cerimonia del tè consiste nel preparare una deliziosa tazza di tè; disporre il carbone in modo che riscaldi l'acqua; sistemare i fiori come fossero nel giardino; in estate proporre il freddo; in inverno il caldo; fare tutto prima del tempo; preparare per la pioggia; e dare a coloro con cui ti trovi ogni considerazione »_

Sen no Rikyū

 

C’è qualcosa di unico nel preparare una bevanda calda in inverno, qualcosa che ha a che fare con un ancestrale ricordo materno ed una cura di sé dotata di un egoismo dolcissimo: è come sistemare la vasca per un bagno caldo con la schiuma, tra zaffate di calore e profumo.

È un rituale che sa di consolazione, come se, per un istante, il mondo potesse esser chiuso fuori; certo, il tè occidentale in filtro che si compra al supermercato è un altro mondo, rispetto alla cerimonia che sempre avveniva in casa, quando la nonna riuniva i nipoti nel pomeriggio; il solo momento insieme, di familiarità, nel solo modo che quella donna anziana e a suo modo granitica aveva di godere di quell’intimità: nel silenzio, nei gesti imparati sin dall’infanzia, nella ritualità solenne che proteggeva i rapporti dal disordine e dalle sgradevolezze.

Hokuto-chan  _odiava_  prendere il tè con la nonna.

Eppure c’è un’eco di quelle giornate lontane, nella cucina lucente di Seishiro, e Subaru si incanta a sorprendersene: un bollitore sospeso sul fuoco è piuttosto diverso dalla piastra girevole del forno a microonde bianco, dentro a cui il dosatore di vetro gira come in una giostra, così come l’odore di erbe essiccate che spira dai filtri tolti dalla loro confezione di latta, quando se li porta al naso, è ben diverso da quello della polvere finissima di tè verde che la nonna si faceva inviare dalle aziende più antiche, a conduzione familiare per preservare la specialità delle loro selezioni. Sono diverse le tazze di Seishiro-san, di un bianco traslucido, come l’interno delle conchiglie, e non di porcellana scura, vecchie di decenni, del servizio che la nonna aveva portato in dote con sé quando si era sposata.

Eppure qualcosa rimane sospesa nell’aria e ha lo stesso sapore.

Far raggiungere il bollore all’acqua, mentre si preparano le tazze, aggiungere lo zucchero (chissà perché l’amaro del tè occidentale lo richiede, mentre non lo sfiorerebbe neppure di metterne in quello verde, pur altrettanto acre), recuperare i filtri dallo sportello dove Seishiro-san tiene il caffè, il cioccolato in polvere, e lo zucchero. Ascoltare il trillo del forno a microonde e recuperare l’acqua: versarla direttamente sul filtro, vedere come l’acqua comincia a tingersi di rosso, e poi aspettare; cinque minuti non sono niente, quando si ha altro da fare durante quell’attesa, ma gli piace rimanere lì a guardare l’interno perlaceo della tazza tingersi di striature rossastre. Quando manca meno di un minuto, Subaru sceglie un limone, lo lava e ne taglia due fette: il tempo di strizzare i filtri e mettere il limone, che è il campanello a suonare.

 _Perfettamente in tempo_.

Da quando vive in quella casa, pensa, anche il rito di preparare un tè in filtro ha un sapore diverso, una ritualità sua: non è una cerimonia codificata, vecchia di secoli; forse è solo il luccichio negli occhi di Seishiro-san, quando rincasa e vede il tavolo apparecchiato per due, il tè pronto e qualche dolcetto di suo gusto là accanto.

E, per un attimo, ma persino Subaru può accorgersene, la maschera si incrina.


End file.
